We Need to Talk
by CrazyWhatIfGirl
Summary: Axel and Roxas have a best-friend chat that changes into something else. An all-dialogue story. YAOI; don't like, don't read. One-shot. RxR please!


**Disclaimer**: As much as the fact pains me, I do not, have not, and will never own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. (goes off to cry in the corner before reverting back to comfortable state of denial)

**Warning**: This is slash, yaoi, BL, or whatever you'd like to call it. If you don't like it, I'm not making you read it, so please feel free to hit the back button. You're missing out though

**Author's Note**: So, this one-shot is a result of my best friend challenging me to write an all-dialogue story. She was just messing around, but the idea stuck. So two hours of "homework time" and a few hours of editing later, here we are. Hopefully you'll be able to understand what's going on; please message me or leave a review if any of it's confusing. Hope you like! I have cautiously rated this a T. If anyone thinks the rating should be changed to M, please tell me.

Also, to my readers of my other story, I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything yet! I promise I'm still working on it, but I have 5 college apps due in the next month, so you'll have to wait a little longer- if anyone's still interested and you haven't given up on me! But I'm still here, I promise I haven't disappeared or dropped dead or vanished off the face of the earth; I'm just super busy with senior year and college stress. Please forgive me! Wahhh! And, uh, this is kind of my peace offering… Happy holidays everybody!

**Setting**: This story takes place in Axel's room. He's sitting on his bed, studying, when his best friend Roxas knocks. Also, if anyone's curious, I imagined their ages to be 17 and 15 here. Now, let the story begin! And please, if you have time, review! I'd love any kind of feedback! Thanks guys. Now, let the story begin for real!

"Hey Axel, can I come in?"

"You see that 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, don't go! I was just kidding! Those don't apply to best friends, ya know."

"Whatever."

"Oh, go ahead, sit down. I got space right here. So what's up? Why're you so tense?"

"Who says I'm tense?"

"Oh, please. I know these things. And if you're trying to look mad, it's not working; that pout's adorable."

"Axel! Why do you say stuff like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know! Calling me- adorable…"

"'Cause it's true, especially when you're blushing- like right now."

"Creep!"

"Ow! Anyways, you know I can't help it. No filters; whatever I'm thinking comes right outta my mouth."

"…"

"What? What's that face mean? And why are you staring at me? Jeez, I feel like I'm talking to a wall. Say something!"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Is this important? You're looking at me like it is…"

"Stop evading."

"Oh, ah, um. What are you thinking?"

"That's not an answer."

"So? You tell me what's bugging you first."

"I asked first."

"You're in my room. If you don't like the rules, you can get out."

"Jerk."

"Shortie."

"Anorexic beanpole."

"Bipolar weirdo."

"Pyro spaz."

"Hey! I am not a pyro- the school lab and the shed burning down were freak accidents."

"Uh-huh. Sure they were. And that's why I caught you sneaking around with gallons of lighter fluid both times."

"You can't prove anything!"

"Who said I wanted to? In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm the one that covered your butt both times with an alibi."

"..."

"Ax? Axel? Why do you have a perverted smirk on your face?"

"Wha? Oh, no reason. And good point on the alibi thing- sorry, I got a little carried away."

"You and your redhead temper."

"What's that supposed to mea- eheh. Yeah. Anyways, don't think you can distract me! Tell me what's going on! Please, Roxie."

"Don't call me Roxie!"

"Would you quit hitting me? I should be allowed to put my hand on your shoulder! Best friends can do sentimental shit like that!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, don't you pull away from me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're a shitty liar, and we've both known it since you were four."

"Actually... that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. It's just that..."

"Just that what? And look at me while you're talking, would ya? Much as I love your hair, it kinda blocks my view when you're studying the carpet."

"Axel, how did we become friends?"

"You know the story."

"Just tell it to me again, would you?"

"Okay... so, once upon a time, there was the handsomest boy who ever lived, with awesomely cool spiky red hair and gorgeous green eyes, who was a fairy prince- owwww!"

"Asshole! Just tell me the damn story. You don't always have to make it dramatic."

"You're so abusive! So mean to me, poor, humble, unappreciated Axel!"

"Again with the drama?!"

"Haha, all right. God, I dunno why you're making such a big deal out of this, but here ya go. We became friends on the preschool playground when I was five and you were three. Some four-year old jerk and his cronies were pushing you around, and they knocked you off the swings. I came over, picked you up, and threatened to pull his tiny brain out through his nose like they do with mummies and then roast it over an open fire. He ran away crying, and we've been friends ever since."

"That's actually pretty sad, you know. I'm pretty sure that normal five year olds don't say things like that."

"Yeah, well, I've never been normal. I needed you as much as you needed me, you know. All the other kids wouldn't talk to me because I was the freak with crazy red hair. And look, I'm still a freak. Still too different."

"..."

"Well, don't rush to disagree with me or anything."

"No, no, you're not too different, that's not what I meant! I mean, you are different, but it's a good different."

"I don't think cheek tattoos are a good different, Roxas."

"No, they are. You are. You're special, really special."

"..."

"I mean, I didn't mean, that sounded-!"

"Roxas, you're stammering."

"I-I'm- that's not-"

"And you're blushing so bad I'm surprised your face isn't bursting into flames. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"N-no!"

"Really? ...Well, I have something I want to tell you. When you asked what I was thinking, it's what I'm always thinking. I'm admiring you, the angle of your cheekbones and the golden strands in your hair and the plushness of your lips. I'm wishing desperately to hold you, kiss you, steal you away and make you mine. And I am so damn tired of never saying anything, of being afraid to ruin our friendship. For months I've waited! And now, today, you sit on my bed with me and look into my eyes, blushing, and you say I'm special. And- and now I've told you everything, the only secret I've kept from you."

"..."

"Roxas, please! Say something! Even if you don't feel the same way, can we still be friends? Or... am I- disgusting? Do you hate me? Can you not stand to be around me? Becau-"

"Stop! Of course I don't hate you! How could I?"

"So we can still be friends? Thank you, Roxas. I can just be your friend, we can be best buddies just like before, I promise I won't let it change anything! I'm sorry."

"Axel, you idiot, who said I wanted to just be friends?"

"What?"

"You have to stop jumping to conclusions! Moron, I came here today to tell you that... I've wanted to be with you for a long time."

"You- you mean it? You're serious?"

"No, I'm making it all up because I'm the biggest jackass who ever lived."

"You're not a jackass, you're perfect!"

"Axel..! Can't... breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"No, don't let go."

"Never. Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

*their lips meet for a long moment*

"Ax?"

"Roxie?"

"Gah. You know... you don't have to be so gentle."

*kissing noises continue, more fiercely, until Roxas has to break off for air*

"Hold... hold on. I have... something to say."

"Mm-hmm?"

"This is gonna sound dumb..."

"Tell me."

"Um, I don't really know how to start."

"Speak from the heart. That's what boyfriends are supposed to do."

"Boyfriends? You mean us?"

"Well yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is!"

"Good. Now, what were you saying?"

"Phew.. okay, here goes. Um... no, I can't do it."

"Say it! Otherwise I'll bother you until you do!"

"Ok fine! I love your hair, and your tattoos, and the way your hands fly through the air to accompany everything you say. I love your smirk and your recklessness and the fact that you're almost as much of an ass in the mornings as me. I love you, Axel."

"Roxas... I..."

"It's ok, you don't have to say it back. It's all right if you're not ready to say it, or if- if you don't feel the same way."

"No! I do! I love you, Roxas. I love you so much it hurts, but it's the best pain I've ever felt. And you loving me... I never even dared to dream about that."

"Well, it's not a dream, because I love you. Now get over here."

"Roxas.. my Roxas.."

"Mmm, Ax- Ahh!"

"I never knew your collarbone was so sensitive."

"Nei-neither did I. Ax!..."

"Why does your shirt have so many damn buttons?"

"I-I dunno. Maybe... it's supposed to- mah! Supposed to protect me... from somebody trying... to do what you're doing. Ohh!"

"Well... it's not doing... a very good job... is it?"

"No..."

"Lucky.. for us."

"Mm, ahh, uhm, Axel..."

"I love you. I love you, I love you."

"I- I love you t-too! Ahh Ax!"

"You like that?"

"That's m-my zipper. Wha-what are you do- OH! Ax-Axel..."

"Shhh."


End file.
